User blog:CupcakesForever12/Kim's Secret Diary part 8
Hey guys! I'm really glad a lot of you liked part 7!! I hope you enjoy! Remember, if you have something you would like to see in the fanfic, just tell me in the comments! I give credits to my twin Melisse! -Ally ''' '''Thusday Hi Diary. Since there's a lot of snow left, school is still out. I told the girls about Jack, and they dragged me to the mall to get pedicures. At first I didn't want them to, but now I'm glad they did! It was totally worth it. I look amaing! (Oops! Self bragging! Sorry...) So, while I was there, talking with Sasha about the latest gossip, when I saw Jack with the corner of my eye. "Uh, Sasha, JACK'S HERE! Tell the others to NOT TO TELL THEM I'M HERE!! I don't want him talking to me! I'm still SUPER mad at him!" I ducked behind my chair and held my breath.I heard Sasha whispering to Claire, Mika and Grace not to say anything about me being there and to act normal. I whipped up my phone and texted Grace. *''How's it going? What's he doing here? '' *''IDK! Wait, he's coming over. ' "Uh, hey girls. Have you seen Kim? I REALLY need to talk to her." The girls looked at eachother and said "Pshhh! Of course not! If we have seen Kimberly, we would have BEEN with her, hello? Earth to hunkl? Shes our BFF!" Jack raised an eyebrow. (Oh, btw, I only know this because the girls explained this to me in great detail after) After that, I couldn't take it any longer. I jumped up and ran home. Jack saw me and he chased after me. I arrived at my house and quickly unlocked the door. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I ran to my room and shut the door and sat on my bed. I closed my eyes, and covered my ears. Suddenly, I heard someone in my room. I peeled one of my eyes open, and Jack was standing in front of me. I jumped up. "JACK! What the heck are you doing here? How did you get in? Anyway, GET OUT!" He looked offened, but managed to say "Kim! Calm down! I got here from your window! You did realise it was open, right? And, anyway, please let me explain...." I interrupted him. "No. You can't explain. Get out before I call my parents." He looked shocked. "Kim!" I pointed a finger at the door, holding my phone. "Get, out." He shook his head, and said "I will proove that I still love you, Kim." Yep. That's what happened. And you won't believe what happened next... He was waiting downsatirs with a table lit with a candle and dinner over a tablecloth. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. '''That was it for part 8! I hope you enjoyed! Again, I give credit to my twin! Luv ya' all! Bye! :) Category:Blog posts